Various integrated circuits require two digital-to-analog converters (DACs)—one to provide a current output and one to provide a voltage output. For example, in a sensor integrated circuit (IC), the current output DAC may be required to adjust the sensitivity of the sensor and the voltage output DAC may be required to adjust an offset voltage. While a current output DAC is the same as a voltage output DAC in terms of the corresponding output being a function of the applied digital input code, the current DAC “steers” the full scale current while the voltage output DAC simply provides an output proportional to an applied voltage reference. Integrating both DACs into a circuit, however, increases the overall size of the IC, which may be problematic in applications that have limited chip space, such as in portable electronics. Further, integrating both DACs into the IC also increases the overall cost and power consumption of the sensor IC.